Summer Camp
by SamOrI89
Summary: The CL gang goes to summer camp. Set in an AU, where Lyoko never existed, and the gang has never met. Rated T for some language and later chapters. Genre 1 is subject to change.
1. Packing and Planing

I've had this idea floating in my head for a while and finally decided to write it. This story is set at the time after episode 52 _(The Key_), if you have not seen that episode, you might not want to continue reading, it contains a slight spoiler. This story also contains Jeremy's father, seen at the end of the episode _Franz Hopper._

Author's Note: This story is sent in an AU, where Aelita was never sent to Lyoko, as it was never created, and lives with her father (Franz Hopper) and is the same age as she is on the show, and none of the members of the gang (Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy) have ever met. Also, since it takes place during the summer, they will wear different clothes then normal. Jeremy wears a blue t-shirt and khaki short. Yumi wears a black t-shirt, that stops just above her navel, and black shorts. Ulrich wears his usual shirt and vest, and green shorts. Odd wears a pink, purple, and yellow tie-dyed t-shirt and purple shorts.Aelita wear the same cloths she does in Season 1, minus the vest. I will deal with everyone else's clothes when, and if, they come up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or anything referenced in this story, only this story and anything new in it. Some of the OCs are based on real people, but their names have been changed for safety reasons, their's and mine. Also, the camp is based on Greenwoods Camp for boys and Lake of the Woods Camp for girls in Decater, Michigan, I'll try to describe the setting as best I can, but it will help if you've been there. Now on with the story.

"But dad," Jeremy said, standing up from his computer chair, "Why can't I go to computer camp again?"

"Because," his father said, taking a seat on his son's bed, Jeremy sat down next to him, "Your mother and I think you spend too much time on the computer already." Jeremy gave his father a look that said 'That's not true.' despite the fact that he knew his father was right, "I'm sorry, but your mother and I worry about you. We think that this camp will be good for you."

"How is four weeks in the middle of nowhere good for me? How are bug bites, sun burn, and poison ivy good for me? How is..."

"Oh don't be such a baby!" said the voice of an elder teenage boy.

"Ryan," said their father, "Be nice to your brother."

"I'm sorry." Ryan said, though he really wasn't. Ryan was Jeremy's polar opposite. He was only two years older (A/N Jeremy is 13), but he was just over six feet tall (A/N Jeremy is about 4 foot ten). He had dark brown hair and eyes, but didn't need glasses. He wore a black t-shirt, jean shorts, black and blue sneakers, and white socks. Ryan could be a jerk at times, as all teenagers can, but was more popular then Jeremy, but not quite as smart. "But still, give it a chance. Who knows? You may like camp. Just because the only way you can use a computer is to take a class you could teach in your sleep, doesn't mean you can't have fun."

"You're not helping!" their father said annoyed.

"Good luck dad." Ryan said before he turned around and left.

"You really don't expect me to go this camp do you?" Jeremy said.

"I do." his father said, "Please Jeremy." he moved closer and put his arm around Jeremy's shoulder, "Just do this one thing. If not for me, then do it for your mother, she worries about you."

"Fine, if it's for mom, but if I don't like it I'll never go back again." Jeremy said, slipping away from his dad.

"That's all I ask." his father said standing up.

"So, when do I leave for camp?" Jeremy asked, laying down on his bed.

"A week from this coming Sunday."

"Just over a week!" Jeremy said sitting up.

"Your mother and I signed your up while you were at school, and we didn't want it to affect your grades."

"So you waited nearly a week to tell me?"

"It was your mother's idea." he said putting his hand up defensively.

"Guess I can't complain then." Jeremy sighed.

His father put his hands down, "Not really. Your mother's packing your clothes and such, so you only have worry about packing your messenger bag with things to entertain yourself with on the ride there and during free time." he that Jeremy was blushing slightly, "It's Ok son, she still packs Ryan's suite cases for camp." Jeremy stopped blushing a let out a small giggle, "That's better! See you later son." he started out the door, but turned around when he was half way through, "One last thing. You are NOT allowed to bring your laptop to camp. The only electronics you can bring are handheld games and music players."

Jeremy stood up and sighed, "You know I don't play video games, and that I don't like listing to music very much."

"More room for books and such. Leave some room for stationary." he said leaving and closed the door behind him.

Jeremy threw himself down on his bed and sighed, "Four weeks with no computer." He sat stood up and sat himself down in his computer chair. "Now where was I?" he began typing away.

Meanwhile, Yumi was reclining on her futon reading when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in." she said, not looking up from her book.

Her mom came in and sat down beside Yumi, "We need to talk." her mom said.

Yumi marked her place and put her book down. "Is something wrong?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your camp."

"Mom," she rolled her eyes, "I've been to overnight camp before, and I can take care of any boys that want to," then uncomfortably, "You know."

"I'm glad, but that's not it. I wanted to say that Hiroki (A/N her little bother) will be going to camp with you."

"What?" she yelled.

"Well, he'll be in the boys' camp, but at the same time as your are at the girls' camp. You probably will barely see each other, if at all. He'll probably be to busy with the other boys his age."

"You're right. I'm sorry I yelled.'

"I know how you feel honey. I know how you feel."

On the afternoon of the day before camp Odd was finishing up with packing, his backpack that is, "I can't believe," he said, "That mom won't let me bring junk food to camp!" he sighed, "Well maybe I'll lose some weight." he laughed at this, "If I lost even a few pounds I'd be invisible." He chuckled a little. "Let's see if I forgot anything." He said, pointing to each item as he said it, "Sketch books, check. Pencils, check. MP3 player and charger, double check. GBA SP, games, and charger, check, check, check. Skateboard, check. Helmet, check. Elbow and knee pads so they'll let me board, check. And stationary, check." (A/N, the elbow and knee pad thing is a real rule), he started to pack his backpack and sighed, "They could at least let me bring my guitar, even my acoustic one." he sighed again as he finished packing and zipped up his bag. "They've got a point thought, there wouldn't be anywhere to put it." He took a candy bar from his "secret" stash and began to eat it.

Later that night, Ulrich finished writing in his diary, and shut the cover. He sighed, "Should I bring my diary to camp of not?" He said to himself, "I bring it everywhere, but last year one moron found it in my dresser and I never heard the end of it. But I've kept ta diary ever since I could write." he sighed, "I guess I'll just bring it, and if anyone makes fun of me, I'll kick their ass." he slid his journal and a spare notebook (in case he filled the one he was using), he dropped a couple pens in the bag and zipped it up. With that, he slid under his covers and went to bed.

Well, that's the end of the first chapter. I'm sorry for all the sighing, I'll trying to use less sighs, if my muse allows. Well, please review, all flames will be used to keep me warm this winter.


	2. The Ride

Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with school and stuff. 1This story is set at the time after episode 52 _(The Key_), if you have not seen that episode, you might not want to continue reading, it contains a slight spoiler. This story also contains Jeremy's father, seen at the end of the episode _Franz Hopper._

Author's Note: This story is sent in an AU, where Aelita was never sent to Lyoko, as it was never created, and lives with her father (Franz Hopper) and is the same age as she is on the show, and none of the members of the gang (Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy) have ever met. Also, since it takes place during the summer, they will wear different clothes then normal. Jeremy wears a blue t-shirt and khaki short. Yumi wears a black t-shirt that stops just above her navel and black shorts. Ulrich wears his usual shirt and vest, and green shorts. Odd wears a pink, purple, and yellow tie-dyed t-shirt and purple shorts.Aelita wear the same cloths she does in Season 1, minus the vest. I will deal with everyone else's clothes when, and if, they come up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or anything referenced in this story, only this story and anything new in it. Some of the OCs are based on real people, but their names have been changed for safety reasons, theirs and mine. Also, the camp is based on Greenwoods Camp for boys and Lake of the Woods Camp for girls in Decater, Michigan, I'll try to describe the setting as best I can, but it will help if you've been there. Now on with the story.

Mid morning the next day, Jeremy was staring out the car window and sighed, "Why do I have to take the bus to camp?" Jeremy inquired, leaning back in his seat.

"Because," his father said from he driver's seat, "It's a six-hour round trip, in good traffic."

"Besides," Ryan said from the seat next to Jeremy, "We'd have to leave two-hours earlier, just so you can spend an extra hour."

"Be open-minded." The sweet voice of their mother said from the front passenger seat, "Maybe you'll make some friends."

"Here we are!" Their father said, pulling into the mall parking lot. As he went to park the car, Jeremy saw two large charter buses (the type with soft seats, foot rests, video monitors, and a "bathroom" in the back), a U-Haul (A/N Don't own it.), and several registration tables.

After the car was parked, they all got out, "Give me a hand with the bags boys!" Their father said, opening the trunk. He grabbed one duffel bag, and Jeremy strapped his messenger bag over his shoulder and grabbed the other duffel bag. He struggled to carry it and Ryan grabbed it from him.

"I could have gotten it myself." Jeremy said angrily through clenched teeth.

"Yah!" Ryan said, "I just wanted to do something nice for you."

"What in it for you?" Jeremy said as they met their parents in the sign-in line.

"Nothing." Their father said. Jeremy gave him a quizzical look.

Their mom said, "You'll only see each other less then three days in the next eight weeks."

"I thought I was only going for four weeks!" Jeremy said.

"You are." Ryan responded, "I'm going there the Sunday after you get back." (A/N The camp runs for two four-week sessions, with only the last Saturday of the first session and the first Sunday of the second.)

"So you're being nice, why?"

"So you won't be completely miserable on the bus."

"Next!" yelled the women behind the desk. Jeremy and his family steeped forward. "Name?"

"Belpois, first name, Jeremy.' Their father said.

She scanned the list, and checked off Jeremy's name. "Put the bags on the U-Haul, if he has any medications check in with the nurse. You'll be on the second bus."

Once the bags were on the U-Haul Jeremy and his family said good-bye.

"Good bye son." His father said, shaking his hand.

"See ya!" his brother said, making a dismissive gesture.

"Good bye." His mom said, hugging him till he squirmed away.

"See you in a month." He said, waving as he got on the bus.

The inside of the bus was not as bad as he had expected. There were individual seats in rows two-by-two rows. Each seat was slightly cushioned and had a plastic bar to act as a retractable footrest. He noticed video monitors, like the ones on an airplane, above the seats at intervals. In the back there was a single, airplane style bathroom. A few of the seats were filled. The boys ranged from 8 to 15. He took an isle seat in the middle of the bus. He set his bag down in front of him and looked at who was near. He saw, in the window seat across from him. The boy was about his age and had brown hair. He was about to say hello when he noticed a boy in strange clothes walling down the isle. He asked the boy across from Jeremy, "Mind if I sit here?"

The dark haired boy shrugged. The other boy sat down after setting his backpack in front of him. He looked at the people he was sitting net to and said, "I'm Odd."

The dark haired boy scanned him from head-to-tow and said, "I can see that, what's your name."

"It's Odd." He said, a little annoyed.

"It's okay." Jeremy said, "We, well at least I, won't tease you."

"My name is Odd!" He said, getting madder.

"Like he said, we won't make fun of you." The dark haired boy said.

"I AM NAMED ODD!" he screamed as he stood up. Every one on the bus turned to look at Odd. He blushed and sunk into his seat.

"That's an, interesting name."

"It's Norwegian." Odd said, as the blush faded from his face, "It means point or a sword."

"I'm Ulrich. That's German. It means wolf ruler."

"I'm Jeremy." Jeremy said, "That's Hebrew. It means God will uplift."

Before they could say anymore, the bus began to start up. All the kids on the bus waved to their families, as the bus took off. "So Odd," Ulrich said, "Where are you from?"

"Well," Odd said, "When my mom…"

"He means," Jeremy interjected, "What country are you from. I doubt you were born here in France, or America."

"I know I just like messing with people. Well, my mom's Norwegian and my dad's Italian. I was born in Holland. We moved to Canada for a while, and came here a couple yeas ago."

"Is this your first time at this camp?" Ulrich asked, "I've never seen you before."

"I've been going here since my family moved to France, I just come 2nd session. But I'm guessing you," he pointed to Jeremy, "Are going here for the first time. You'd probably rather be at computer camp."

"Are you psychic Odd?" Jeremy asked, "Or do I just look like a complete nerd "

"A little of both." They all laughed at this.

-----------------------------------------------------------

At the same time, about an hour from the camp, Franz Hopper was driving Aelita to said camp, "Dad," she said, somewhat sadly, "Are you sure I should keep Mr. Pück with me?" (A/N For those of you who don't speak Germanic languages and/or have seen the American version, the ü is pronounced oo, as in look.)

"Don't worry dear," he said, "There's nothing wrong with sleeping with a doll. Just keep him in your bed at night, and hide him in you drawer during the day."

"What if the other girls find out? They'll tease me about it."

"Just tell them the truth, it was a gift from your late mother."

She sighed, "I just still get sad whenever I think about her."

"So do I dear. So do I."

-----------------------------------------------------------

On the bus, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy spoke to each other for the next hour or so till a consular passed out the lunch, a 6" turkey sub and a bag of plain chips. After finishing his lunch Odd asked Ulrich and Jeremy, "Are going to finish your food?"

"Yes!" Ulrich said, taking one of last few bites of his sandwich.

"Besides," Jeremy said, swallowing the last of his chips, "Aren't you full?" He took a large bite of his sub.

"Usually not." Odd said plainly.

"So how come you're so scrawny?" Ulrich asked, finishing his sub.

"I am not scrawny, I'm svelte." Odd said in a loud whisper.

Jeremy finished his lunch and said, "Whatever you call it you look unhealthily skinny."

"I just have a fast metabolism. I'm healthy as a horse." Odd gleamed with pride. The three of them continued talking for the next two or so hours, till the bus pulled onto a paved road, with trees on both sides. Where the trees broke on the right, there was a trailer park, divided from the boy's camp by a high, wooden fence. On the left there were two white gravel driveways to the girls camp. The bus pulled into the second one and parked.

That's it for now. I'll try to update this and the other fics. as soon as I can, but with school and homework I may be busy. Please review, all flames will be redirected to the camp's lake.


End file.
